


Busy

by viva_astraea



Category: RoomieOfficial - Fandom
Genre: 18+, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lighthearted, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Turn back, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Youtuber Boyfriend, absolute sin, during work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viva_astraea/pseuds/viva_astraea
Summary: Joel is a tease and has big fantasies.Porn without plot.A disclaimer before you start reading: This fanfic is purely creative expression, or an outlet, if you will. I do not condone the idolizing or sexualization of real-life people, and if you do, please don't read this fanfic. This is fiction and always will be.
Relationships: Joel Berghult/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Busy

“Oh, God,” Joel exclaims, and I sigh.

“That’s an exceptionally bad interaction. Good publicity, he’s really handling it well, but that fan…” I say, fingers pinching the bridge of my nose..

Joel exhales sharply, watching the screen closely and then flinching away. “ _Oh,_ what are they doing?! That’s so weird!”

I mime a gag, and then put my hand on his knee. “When does it end?”

He looks at me, glancing down at my lips before answering. “The video? Uh, looks like we’ve got about five more minutes of this video, and then we’re done.”

The video’s content itself is pretty entertaining. Bad fan interactions are always great to make fun of, but my own mental agenda is getting in the way of the possible enjoyment.

“Five more minutes?” I ask, pouting. “Mute the audio for a second.”

Joel presses a button on the keyboard and turns to me. “Yeah?”

I bite my lip and smile slightly, avoiding eye contact. “We’ve been recording for a while and… well, I’m getting impatient…”

“Oh, am I finally getting to you?” he asks, smirking.

I glare at him. “Ugh, of course you’re doing it on purpose. Tease.”

For the last forty minutes, the studio lighting and his energy during this video recording have captivated me in a way that I wouldn’t have expected. We’ve recorded videos together before, sure, but it’s different this time around. He’s paying a lot of attention to me, and the subtle touches where the camera doesn’t reach are driving me crazy. All these new sensations result in my imagination running wild.

Joel and I have been dating for nearly a year, and I moved into his flat a couple months ago. He’s shown that he’s very capable of being romantic, and that he knows how to get me in the right mood with a few simple actions. Rarely does he start his antics this early in the day, much less while he’s working.

Usually, he’s a professional. He likes working hard, but he’s easily sidetracked. Perhaps this is one of the times he’s led astray.

“Yeah, it’s just… we should probably finish what we’re doing…” I say with difficulty, crossing my arms.

“Last time I checked, I’m my own boss,” he says lowly, reaching towards me before stopping himself. “No, you’re right. Is it okay if I unmute now?”

I bite my lip and nod, trying to take my mind off his skilled hands.

Joel turns the microphone back on and resumes the video commentary on the content given to us like nothing had happened.

Even though I’m usually pretty good at focusing on the task at hand, I can’t get Joel’s touches out of my head. He’s definitely trying to start something, and the longer we stand here, the heavier the atmosphere gets with sexual tension.

I half-heartedly give commentary alongside Joel, following his lead, while my thoughts dwell elsewhere.

_Would it be in bad taste to fuck him here?_

My eyes widen and I bite my lip, hoping that Joel doesn’t notice my random reaction.

_Probably… But it would be so hot._

Joel cracks a dumb joke and looks at me with a wide grin on his face. I smile and punch him gently on the arm, trying to hide my dirty thoughts.

I don’t know if it works, because his eyes search my own for an extra millisecond, but he turns away.

A long pause fills the air as we both watch the video, only giving the occasional comment. Joel suddenly pauses the video and turns back to me.

“You’re really quiet all of a sudden. Is everything okay?” he says, raising an eyebrow.

He knows. He definitely knows.

“Uh… I mean… can I have a kiss?” I ask sheepishly.

A tiny smirk plays over his lips before he puts his hands on my waist. “Of course. Come here.”

He presses his soft lips to my own, bringing me close to him. My hands involuntarily come to rest on his jawline.

The kiss lasts much longer than I originally anticipated, our mutual craving for each other manifesting itself in the moment. He breaks the kiss, biting his lip.

“Are you comfortable with the situation?” Joel asks, touching his nose to mine.

My face heats up. He usually asks an open-ended question like that before we have sex or try something new. We haven’t had sex in his office yet, mostly because I’ve personally considered that to be a “holy zone of recording,” but apparently he doesn’t think about it in the same way.

I nod. “Yeah…”

He smashes his lips onto mine, hands drifting down to my ass. I moan into his mouth and drop one hand down to his crotch.

I grab at his clothed cock, putting pressure on it until I feel it come alive under my hand. With every new stage of the kiss, he gets more heated and energetic. His hands are roaming over every part of my body that he can reach, and his breaths are getting more and more erratic.

Joel pulls away slightly, and I lean my head on his shoulder. “Is it okay if we stay in here? I can’t be bothered…”

I pull up his shirt with a single finger and begin sucking a mark into the sensitive skin.

“Oh, _fuck_ … t-there’s my answer…”

He reaches up into my shirt and unclips my bra, effectively loosening it, and pinches at my nipples.

“Mmm, Joel,” I say, squeezing the tip of his bulge gently.

He leans into my ear. “I haven’t got the patience to undress you right now.”

A shiver goes down my spine, and I hiss sharply through my teeth as he nibbles on my earlobe.

I’m jolted suddenly, and I find myself facing his desk as I hear him unzip his pants.

“Please,” I beg, propping myself up on my elbows.

“I’ve been thinking about this for so long,” he mutters. I hear a rustle of clothing before he reaches to undo my pants. “You good?”

“Yes,” I say firmly. “You’ve been thinking about this?”

Joel pulls my pants down around my ankles and takes a step back. “Yeah, damn… I’ve always wanted to have you bent over my desk, begging for me to fuck you…”

I duck my head in surprise and arousal. “R-really?”

“Of course. What kind of guy wouldn’t fantasize about banging his girlfriend at work?”

My legs curl inwards, and I turn to look at him. “Then why don’t you do it already?”

Joel smirks and presses the tip of his cock to my clothed entrance. “You’re right, let’s get on with it.”

I grit my teeth and face forward again. “Joel, just fucking-”

“Fine, fine.”

He hooks his fingers into my panties and pulls them down just enough, slipping his fingers into my entrance slightly before lining himself up.

“You ready, babe?” he asks, slipping his hands under my shirt once again and cupping my breasts.

“Please, give it to me…”

I feel his tip push into me slightly before he snaps his hips and slams into me. A wave of pleasure and pain crashes over me.

“Ow, _fuck_ … God, I love you,” I ramble.

“Sorry, did that hurt?” he asks, kissing at the nape of my neck.

I bite my lip and push back into him, causing him to fill me completely. “It’s okay, I’m just… sore from last night.”

“That’s really hot, but… I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful,” he says before slowly pumping his hips.

A flash of pleasure passes through me as his cock drags deliciously over my insides.

He pinches my nipples again before dropping a hand down to my clit and rubbing at it.

“God, Joel,” I moan.

“You like that?” he asks.

A random, unfitting noise comes from somewhere on Joel.

“Ah, shit, sorry. It’s my phone,” he says, taking his hands off of me. His phone was ringing? _Now?_

I whine quietly as he pulls out. “Joel, come _on_ …”

“Just one second, I’ll make it quick.”

I roll my eyes as he answers the phone, using my free time to take off my pants and underwear fully.

“Oh hey, Jonas. Yeah, I’m just... finishing up a recording and forgot to mute notifications. Oh shit, the meeting… um… yeah, like I said, I’m not quite done recording, so… yeah, take your time. I should be done when you get here. Alright, that’s fine.” He pauses briefly to wink at me, making me blush. “Cool. See you later.”

“Jonas is coming later?” I ask as he puts his phone on the desk.

“Yeah, we’re just gonna be talking about new projects. I’m sorry, I completely forgot about that.”

“It’s fine,” I say with a sigh. “Are we going to finish what we started or what?”

He pulls me in for a heated kiss and plunges his tongue into my mouth. I reach down and wrap my fingers around his still-hard cock, stroking it slowly as our tongues circle each other.

Taking one of my hands in his, he slowly breaks the kiss. Without saying a word, he leads me to the back of the office and spins me so that my back is against the wall.

“W-what are you doing?” I ask hesitantly as he pins my hand above my head.

He looks me in the eyes and smiles. “Screwing you against the wall of my office.”

I look up at our hands, and he takes the opportunity to attack my neck with kisses.

The feeling of his hardness at my stomach was almost too much to bear. “J-Joel, stop being a t-tease.”

“Oh, you know me,” he says before letting go of my hand and reaching for my leg, pulling it up to give him easier access. “You good?”

I nod desperately, and a new kind of pleasure flows through me as he penetrates me once again. “I love you…”

His lips connect with mine once again before separating and smiling at me genuinely. “I love you too.”

Joel thrusts rhythmically into me, causing pressure to build in my stomach, making me more and more crazy for his body.

“Joel, please, give me more,” I beg, my fingers tugging at the bottom of his t-shirt.

He pecks my lips before licking his thumb and forefinger and tweaking my left nipple.

I gasp and lean onto his shoulder, my hands now resting on his lower back, playing at the soft skin there.

He’s panting heavily now, and I get the idea that having sex against the wall was not the best idea for his endurance. He has to simultaneously hold my leg, keep balanced, and continue to pleasure me.

As much as it pains me to deny my own orgasm, I say, “H-hey, it’s okay if we go back to the d-desk, if you don’t want to be... s-so tired.”

He slows down before stopping and doesn’t say anything for a few seconds as he attempts to catch his breath. “Good idea.”

He pulls out again and takes me by the hand as we walk back to the desk. I lean back on it, spreading my legs slightly.

“I’m ready when you are,” I say, keeping eye contact as he wipes sweat from his forehead.

He walks forward, and instead of doing what I expected him to, he pushes my shirt out of the way.

“What are you- oh _fuck_ ,” I say as he begins to lick and suck at my nipples, alternating between them every few seconds. I feel his thigh between my legs and I desperately try to gain some friction on it by thrusting against it.

He jerks away and smiles at me devilishly. “Hey, don’t wanna get the pants dirty.”

“Then fuck me already,” I say frustratedly, craving a release.

“Someone’s had enough foreplay,” he says sarcastically before lining himself up.

I close my eyes in anticipation for reentry, but nothing comes. Instead he holds my hips firmly, making eye contact with me as I slowly open my eyes.

“What are you waiting for-”

He thrusts into me, and my eyes roll back into my head with pleasure. The tip of his cock taps ever so gently at my cervix.

“That’s the look I love to see,” he says, continuing his rhythm of thrusting into me.

I moan loudly as I lift my leg and haphazardly wrap it around him. He hesitantly holds it at the crook of the knee as he begins making deep, rolling motions with his hips that he knows make me want him even more.

“Joel…” I moan unashamedly.

“Mmm, I love when you say my name,” he says, touching his forehead to mine.

I look into his eyes and say, “Joel, make me come, _please_.”

A surprised and aroused emotion flashes across his face, and he blushes slightly. “Okay, I can do that.”

He continues making the large rolling motions for a few more strokes, and then shifts gears to shorter, harder thrusts.

The pressure in my stomach builds at an alarming rate and I throw my head back. “Oh my fucking _God,_ Joel…”

His free hand entangles itself in my hair, making me wince slightly, but I don’t complain. The discomfort entwines itself with the pleasure, enhancing it and making it more acute.

I feel myself nearing the edge. “I-I’m close-”

“Me too,” Joel says.

“Keep going,” I say, trying to be encouraging, but I think my tone could be misinterpreted as impatient.

He keeps the same cadence, and my peak was rapidly approaching.

Joel reaches his first, groaning deeply and burying his face in my neck. The sensation of him spilling himself so carelessly inside of me causes me to climax, screaming Joel’s name and making my legs tremble.

“Oh God, I love it when you shake,” he murmurs, holding me close as his cock stops throbbing. “Your entire body loses control when you come.”

I kiss his head softly. “Yeah, only when you fuck me, though.”

I hear a distant sound, like someone at the door.

Joel seems to hear it as well. “Jonas.”

I panic slightly, causing Joel to slip out of me. “Oh God, give me my pants before I make a mess.”

“Well, it’s actually kinda _my_ mess,” Joel says, handing my pants to me.

“Yeah, but now _I_ have to suffer the consequences!” I scold, putting on my underwear so fast that I hear a few fibers break.

The sound of someone walking up the steps causes for even more alarm, and I make indistinct noises as both of us try to make ourselves decent.

“Joel, are you done yet?” Jonas asks, opening the door suddenly.

Both of us scream, and Joel steps in front of me as I frantically try to refasten my pants.

“Oh, Jesus!” Jonas exclaims, covering his eyes. He knows. “You guys are nasty, right before I arrive as well?”

Joel stutters a second before answering. “W-well, I said that we were busy…”

* * *

I snuggle into Joel’s sweatshirt, breathing in his scent. It’s been two days since he left the UK, and I miss him a lot. While I have my own work to do and things to focus on, it’s hard to get rid of that nagging feeling that I’m missing someone.

I receive a text from Joel.

 _Odd,_ I think as I open it. _He doesn’t usually text out of the blue._

My brow furrows a little as I open it.

Joel ♥ 10:26AM

  * hey babe, i know you probably miss me right now so i thought i would send you something that could make you feel less… well… i should probably just show you.



Attached to the text is a YouTube link from an account I don’t recognize. The thumbnail is completely black, but the title is simply, “For Later.”

I skeptically tap on the link, and it’s us. It’s Joel and I.

And it looks like it was when we had sex in his office about a week ago. I mean, it’s the same outfits and everything...

I clap my hand over my mouth and laugh quietly. I notice there’s some text in the description, so I tap on it.

> _I left the cameras recording and so everything was saved. Don’t worry, it wasn’t sent off to the editors, I remembered. I made up a little lie about some of the footage getting corrupted, and recorded a separate outro. I hope you enjoy it, and think of me when you’re alone ;)_

I skip forward in the video a few minutes, and sure enough, there I am, against the back wall of his office, getting railed by my boyfriend.

I try not to get too turned on by the sight of it, it’s too early.

 _I will be saving this for later, though,_ I think to myself before returning to work.


End file.
